Our Promise Towards the Future's Sky
by KuMo-No-HiMe-24
Summary: The taught of Mirai didn't remember his birthday wasn't the reason at all... Bad summary. 80/OC Written for Takeshi's birthday!


**Okay, I've written this for Yamamoto-san and Fujiwara-san's birthday,, I didn't even realize it's his birthday! I hope Fujiwara-san celebrate his birthday happily in Japan along with his family or co-KHR seiyuus. So, otanjoubi ommedetto, Yamamoto-kun and Fujiwara-san! And thanks for pressing the "Add story to favourites" on my fanfic The Courage to Live. Thanks a lot minna! Warning! This is TYL!80 x OC. Sorry guys... Please review! Please be noted! My OC is Mirai! **

Our Promise towards the Future's Sky

=OC POV=

It was a pretty cold morning in the Vongola Base. You know, a lot happened when they returned. I mean, their past selves returned to their own time and the present them here, in the future returned. Right now, he had a mission but usually, he was avoiding me when he was on a mission on always this day. I just looked at the calendar and stare at it for good 10 minutes. Realizing the date and the reason why, I shouted.

"IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY?"

=Takeshi's POV=

I always got a mission when it's my birthday. My girlfriend, Mirai, I always avoids her when she didn't greet me at my birthday. Which is, a big pain for me. And this day… Is the worst day ever. I think even worse than the past…

=Normal POV=

"Sawada-san… Can I go out for a while?" Mirai asked. Tsuna looked at her "For what?" Tsuna asked back. Mirai just blushed and looked away. "Well… I was just remembered… That today was… Takeshi's birthday… So I wanted to buy him something before he leaves for the mission… So…" Tsuna just smirked and bring out a mist box weapon. "You have a mist ring right? You can use this as impersonation so no one can notice you. And here, Mammon chains. Duration of those chains is over two hours. After two hours, you should go back here before enemy approaches. Got it?" Tsuna explained. And Mirai nodded happily. "Arigato Sawada-san!"

=_Later_=

Yamamoto looked around the base to find Mirai. But the base was too big so he just went to Tsuna's office and asked him about Mirai's whereabouts.

"Yo, Tsuna. Have you seen Mirai lately?" Yamamoto asked, slightly panted. "Mi-Mirai-san? No, I haven't. Have you checked her bedroom lately?" "No…" Then suddenly, Tsuna teased Yamamoto by telling Mirai's off to where-the-hell. "Ah! I remember!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed with a grin. And Yamamoto suddenly shouted. "WHAT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"She is buying something at Namimori Shopping District. She will be back." Tsuna then explained seriously. Yamamoto growled angrily because something may happen to his precious Mirai. "Yamamoto, will you wait for her? I'm sure she'll be back. When she returned, you may go to your mission." Tsuna explained with a smile. Yamamoto smiled back. "Arigato, Tsuna."

=_Mirai's POV_=

Forty five minutes before the time. Phew, few miles before I reached the base. Thank God…

"Tadaima! Sawada-san! Sawada-san!" I kept yelling realizing Sawada-san wasn't here. I guess Takeshi caught me! Stupid me! Gr!

"Mirai."

Someone called me. Before I knew it, it caught my wrist to guide me in my room.

=_Takeshi's POV_=

If someone even touched her, I will kill that person every time, everywhere. I swear over my dead body. She left the base! Without my permission but with Tsuna's permission! Now she made my birthday even worse! Worse than WORST! Maybe when I'm off to mission I will accomplish it ANGRI—

Wait, was Mirai crying?

=_Normal POV_=

Yes, Mirai's crying. Even a female Mafioso like her had a weakness. And her weakness is in front of her. He, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Mirai? Why are you crying?" Yamamoto asked. Mirai just continue crying and didn't answer. "Mirai?"

"Why? Of all people… Why… You?" Mirai sobbed. Yamamoto's eyes soften and hugged her.

"Mirai… Gomen." From hugging her softly, he hugged her tight. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry Mirai!" Yamamoto apologized while shouting and Mirai punched him and let go.

"Here. Hold it. Don't ever open it or I'll kill you on the spot." Mirai said seriously and walked away. Leaving Yamamoto and the small box and some paper fall and Yamamoto read it. It was written in Japanese. His eyes just wide. He didn't even know when did his lover learned Japanese from somewhere. His lover was an Italian! Italian for God's sake. Then, without hesitation, he read it.

_Takeshi no saiai,_

_Anata wa watashi ga jikanganai no nihonjin gakushū shita koto ni odoroka reru kamo shiremasen, shitte imasu. Matawa doko ka ni. Mōshiwakearimasen watashi wa anata ni shōgeki o ataeta. Kore wa toshimae ni aisatsu o shinai tame no betsu no mokutekidearu. Watashi wa anata ni tokubetsuna okurimono o shitainode, sorehada! Anata ga genzai hoji shite iru chīsana hako o sanshō shite kudasai? Sore wa watashi no purezentodesu. Watashi wa watashi no saigo no misshon kara Itaria no hoteru de sore o tsukutta. To watashi wa doko ka namimori chikaku ni sore o kakushita. Watashi wa Sawada-san wa, watashi wa shoppingu chiku ni to itta to omoimasu. Anata wa hontōni bakada! Koko de no shoppingu chiku wa genzai, mirufiōre kichidatta! Anata wa bongore wa sore ni tsuite shitte ita nodesu ka? Ha~a~tsu... Anata baka... Tokorode, sore wa anata no shimei wa, kyō no migidesu ka? Watashi wa jissai ni misshon no kekkadearu no ka wakaranai. Shikashi, chōdo watashi hitotsudake yakusoku shi... Anata ga sō shimasu... Misshon no kinko kara modotte kuru? Te itadakemasu ka? Arigatōgozaimashita! Watashi wa okurimono ni nanika o oku koto o anata no kazetōshi no yoi atama o chūi shite kudasai. Chōdo sore o kensaku! Sore wa kōun'nōmamorideshita! Anata no sentō ya misshon no ma ni anata to sore o motarasu. Sore wa kōunda! Takeshi.. Anata no ninmu ni kōun... Tsuneni oboete iru... Watashi wa anata Takeru o tsuneni itoshite.. Tsuneni... Otanjōbi omedetōgozaimasu, baka Takeshi!_

_Eien ni, tsuneni anata no,_

_Mirai. _

_P.S. Sorry for my bad nihonggo. My brain shutted down. _

He grinned wider. He didn't know that he was pranked. Moreover, he was very happy at the letter because he never knew Mirai would send this kind of letter. When he almost opened the gift, someone entered the room and shouted. "W-WHAAAATTTT!"

=_Mirai's POV_=

No way… No freaking way… no… He read the letter! No! Now I bet he's going to do something. Or worse, maybe he would—Ow! What was! I-Is Takeshi hugging me?

=_Normal POV_=

"I'm glad, Mirai… I'm glad…" Mirai's eyes widened and later, she closed her eyes and let him hug her. "I'm sorry if I anger you… I never mean to…" She apologized. "No… It's okay… At least you come back safe…" Mirai broke free from the hug "Open it." She ordered. Yamamoto looked at her and asked. "What?" "Open it." She repeated and he nodded. There, he saw a case of a ring. When he almost wore it, he noticed there's a sentence written in kanji letters.

_Mirai no sora ni mukatte watashitachi no yakusoku._

"Mirai…" Yamamoto said. Speachless of what he saw. Mirai just smiled gently and Yamamoto cupped her face and leaned closer.

"Thank you, Mirai."

And they shared one simple kiss.

-_Owari_

**Okay! My hands are already numb of typing… But I'll do this for Fujiwara-san and Takeshi-kun's birthday! By the way… I'll write a sequel or next chapter of this which is the omake. I can't take it anymore! My head hurts! Okay, minna… Sorry for all the errors… And Otanjoubi Omedetto gozaimasu, Fujiwara-san and Takeshi-kun! I have fun writing this… Oh yeah… Thanks for those who're reviewing! And here's the translation for the letter…**

_**Dearest Takeshi,**_

_**You know, you may be surprised that I learned japanese in no time, or somewhere. Sorry I shocked you. And this is another purpose for not greeting you years ago. It's because I want to give you a gift that's special! You see the little box you're holding right now? It's my gift. I made it in a hotel in Italy from my last mission. And I hid it somewhere near Namimori. I guess Sawada-san said i was in the shopping district. you're really an idiot! The shopping district here was the Millefiore base now! Do you Vongolas knew about it? Huh... You idiots... by the way, it's your mission today right? I really don't know what the outcome of the mission is. But, just promise me one thing... will you... come back from the mission safe? Please? Thank you! Please note your airy head that I put something on the gift. Just search for it! It was a good luck charm! Bring it with you during your battle or mission. It's a good luck! Takeshi... Good luck to your mission... Always remember... I always love you Takeshi... always... Happy birthday, idiot Takeshi!**_

_**Forever and always yours,**_

_**Mirai.**_

**And here's for the ring: **_**Our Promise towards The Sky of Future.**_

**Thank you again minna-san! **


End file.
